All around normal?
by charmedaholic521
Summary: Normal and magic combined in a story twisting the charmed ones and normal teens. how are they connected?
1. as normal as can be

Oh and the Charmed part will happen, just not in this Chapter. Im just going to ask you guys to trust me on this and to keep reading until it gets to that point, just enjoy what is written until then. And if you keep reading, Thank-You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**All around normal?**

**Chapter 1: as normal as can be**

one girl's POV

I sat in English class 9th period waiting for the last day fo the week to ring. I wasn't very popular, so I didn't have plans after school, but I still had friends that I prefer to meet and say hi to before I go home hoping that just maybe that they are not busy.

My friends are mostly older than me, and I sometimes questioned if they were even my friends, but they treat me like a friend and I like it. I think I like having older friends because I have always wanted an older sister and like having an older influence in my life.

I do though have one really good friend in my grade, but her parents like to keep her busy over the weekend. Her name is Rene and she has two jobs. Babysitting and helping out at the library. Both in which she gets paid for. I on the other hand have no paying job. Instead I do lots of volunteer work, like volunteering at the animal shelter.

I have older friends though that really are my best friends. Most of them are sophomores, like Jo, which is short for Johanna, and Bri , which is short for Briana. My other friend who is older than me is an upperclassman named Cathy, but she's from another school nearby. Another is a Junior named Kailey, who is my unofficial life coach. Its not like I need a life coach or anything, its just that I have my flaws, like my nail biting habit. Plus I want to see how it goes and maybe there are more flaws in me than I know about.

And about the upperclassmen who I can just hope are my friends. The one that I became friends with first is Alliann Roeth. After her I met other people in her grade that I have befriended include Fey Hara , Ava Pater, and some other people.

Enough of my friends though. My name is Alexa Pone, short for Alexandra Pone. It seems like everyone isn't satisfied with there full name any more. Either that or its to long, and they prefer not to write their entire name about a thousand times a day. That's my reason.

Another girl's POV (same school)

Freedom at last. Not only do I have senior privileges and get to leave school early, but it is also Friday and I have an entire weekend to chill with my friends and go out with my boyfriend. All I have to do now is pick up my little brother from school. Then I'm off until cheerleading practice at 7. If I even go. I also have a student council meeting at 4. I'm the highschool vice president here in Beluxville, NY, while my boyfriend is president. Life is good. Oh, and my names Ali Roeth, short for Aliann Roeth

I have lots of friends. Most of them are seniors like me and others are fellow cheerleaders. I don't not like anyone and I think I have this freshman as a friend to. Her name's Alexa Pone. She's different than most of my friends, but she's nice. A bit energetic and over talkative, but nice. She'll be one of the freshman I still get to see after I graduate because I'm also her sailing instructor. Being a sailing instructor though, I make a bunch of other friends too, even if most of them are in college.

Ah, here comes my brother, George."Hey Ali, there calling for you on the announcements."

"What?"

"Listen for yourself" I walked into the school.

"Aliann Roeth and Alexa Pone please report to the High School office"

to be continued


	2. normal?

Well here is where the charmed ones come in, and I welcome corrections and criticism .

Oh and it is extremely short but I hvave like no time because of school so I'll be sure to get another chapter up ASAP, especially cause I have a half day 2morrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**All around normal?**

**Chapter 2: normal?**

:Phoebe's POV

Ah, another day of work. Work is a good place to let it all out. Even if it is annoying some days, I still love it. My mortal job, not witch one. Don't get me wrong, I love being a witch, just, it has caused so much pain so far, and just because we have Billy, doesn't mean that the pain's going to end.

Today I have a meeting. I don't know why, but its supposedly important, and all I can do is hope that there are no "family emergencies" today. The meeting is in five minutes though and I just an really curious about why anyone would need to meet with me in the first place.

The meeting went well, its just that they want me to do this assignment where I have to travel to this small town in New York. At least its not New York City. Instead it's this little town called Beluxville. They want me to speak for the highschool students and have them write me questions for a week, and I'll pick one to use opposed to using one from someone who lives around here. The weirdest thing is that I said yes.

No POV: Manor

Phoebe walked into the manor and called Piper and Page to the Kitchen. "Um you guys...I'm going to New York...and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Wa...Wait, why..what about work, us?" Piper started to ramble.

"Wait, I'm going for work and they said that they'll pay for tickets for you guys, Billy, the kids and Leo. Plus we're not going to NYC, we're going to a small town called Beluxville."

to be continued


	3. new friends

I'll put more of the charmed ones in now so I don't confuse you guys to much, but just bear with me, cause this will all pull together soon. All these people are important. I just thought that you guys should know a bit about the new characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**All around normal?**

**Chapter 3: new friends**

Airport No POV

The charmed ones, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Billy walked off the airplane after a long and for Billy a nauseating ride. "Tell me again why we couldn't orb." A pale faced Billy said while walking to there rental car. The drive took about two hours, which also didn't quite agree with Billy's stomach. The finally arrived at the house that the paper rented for them at about 11 at night and everyone found a place to sleep.

In the morning the Phoebe planned a girls only day. The four of them hopped into the car and drove around town. They found a pizza place near the school where some kids had there lunch, In this school, the highschool kids are allowed off campus at lunch time.

The four of them went in and came across a girl eating her lunch. She was sitting at the only table outside left so the four of them walked towards them. "Is anybody sitting here?" Billy asked the girl.

"Nope, just me." Billy sat next to the girl along with everyone else.

"So, you go to h?" Billy tried to start a conversation with the girl.

"Yeah, I'm a senior...Im Ali, Ali Roeth." the girl seemed a bit shy but easily warmed up to Billy.

"I'm Billy, and this is Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. Phoebe's here on business, she's actually going to your highschool as a guest speaker." Billy also started to warm up to the girl, like she warmed up to the charmed ones.

"Nice to meet you all, I was wondering what that assembly we're supposed to have is about. So, are all you guys related?"

"Well, they're all sisters, but I'm just a friend, so how many colleges did you apply to?"

"Actually quite a few, I'm not really sure how many exactly, but I applied to all the ones I liked. Are you in college?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy to have an excuse to take a break, even though I have so much work they expect me to do while I"m gone."

"That's cool, so, are you going with Phoebe to the assembly?"

"Yeah, we all are, well except for leo and the boys...Piper has a husband and two kids."

"Aw, well I have to get back for next period, I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye" the sisters said in unison.

Ali's POV at school

Those people are nice, especially Billy..I still wish I knew more about what the assembly is about though. I guess I'll just have to wait.

Well its already fifth period, so 4 more to go.. Yippie "Hey" Oh, it's Alexa.

"Hey Alexa" I started to put both my flute and picillo together. Alexa had it easy, she played drums so she only had to grab her sticks, which I let her keep in my locker. Band started and we all got in our places. The day finished and soon enough the next day came. The assembly was third perios and I was lucky enough to get to miss second to because of me being vice president. Sure I have to say my speech and introduce Phoebe, but I get to see them all again, which is pretty cool.

Phoebe's POV, the school during the assembly

That was a nice speech Ali gave, well time for me to speak. "Hello everyone, Well, for a starters, I am Phoebe and your school was chosen for me to go to for my article. I run an ask Phoebe article and instead of using a letter from a local, I am going to accept letters from all of you guys and pick one to use. You will all receive a sheet in your class next period with an address and e-mail address to send your questions to. It also explains a bit more about my article and how this is going to work..

End of Assembly, No POV

All the students filed out of the auditorium and Ali approached Billy, while Paige approached the freshman that was asked to stay to answer some of there questions about the town and school. They decided that they would have one freshman and one senior. The senior was Ali and the freshman was Alexa Pone.

"Hey, I'm Paige, Phoebe's sister" Paige decided to talk to the freshman now sitting alone.

"Hi..I'm Alexa, nice to meet you." The girl looked over Paige to get an idea of the person she was talking to. They warmed up easily.

Phoebe spent the day traveling from class to class during 9th period, while Billy, paige and Piper sat in with a different class each. Billy was in with Mr. Auni, who taught 9th grade English, Paige was in with Mrs. Trundul, who teaches keyboarding, and Piper was in with Mrs. Sabre, who teaches 10th grade English.

Billy enjoyed the class she was in, and warmed up to the freshman who answered the questions about the town and school for Phoebe's article. The sisters and Billy made it through the day with new friends, even if they were still highschool students.

to be continued


	4. A terrible accident

-1Sorry for taking so long, but I just got a new computer and I have spent a lot of time putting all my programs on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**All around normal?**

**Chapter 4: A terrible accident**

Ali sat in her bed thinking about her day and finally decided to go on her computer and check to see if anyone is online. Alexa was on and they talked for a while before Ali decided to write her letter to Phoebe. There was one problem though, what should she ask? She finally typed up something about her boyfriend and stuff. Even though, it was a bit boring, she had nothing better to write.

The next day, Ali's parents wanted to talk to her. They asked her if she knew anyone with the last name Pone. When Ali said yes, she was told that there was an accident and her parents and brother are in the hospital, while the girl was left with some stitches and nowhere to stay. Ali decided to approach Alexa on Monday.

Before Ali got a chance to talk to Alexa on Monday, there was an assembly on how one of the students in our school saved the lives of her parents and another family, leaving with stitches and a sprained ankle. Alexa was the girl. It turns out that she was the only one conscience after the accident and she pushed herself to pull her family out of the car and to a safe distance, then went over to the other car, pulling out a little girl, two twin baby boys, and a woman who apparently was the children's mother. Alexa also apparently pulled out the drunk driver who caused the accident.

………………………………...

Alexa walked out of the assembly getting pats on the back and people telling her that she was a hero. She didn't think so though. This was horrible. She had nowhere to live until her parents got better, unless she stayed home alone for who knows how many weeks. Her parents still can't leave. From what the doctor's said, they cant leave until it is safe for the, which could apparently take over a month.

Ali approached Alexa and gave her a hug. This was the first time Ali hugged Alexa. Normally Alexa hugged Ali. Alexa welcomed the hug, for it showed that Ali really was her friend.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me at my house" was the only thing said. Alexa nodded and they walked to class together as long as they could go until they had to part.

………….

To be continued


	5. Moving in

-1Ok, well Ijust like got back to all of my stories now and I will out up a new chapte whenever I can. But it will go in the order of the most ereviews, so favorites get first dibs on a new chapter, but I will get along 2 all, it will be especially easier after finals week which ends June 20th for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**All around normal?**

**Chapter 5: Moving in**

Alexa walked into the unfamiliar house of the Roeth family with a small bag of clothes with her consisting of jeans, shirts, sweatshirts, and because It was pretty warm out, some bathing suits. Other necessary clothing items and stuff was of course also packed.

"Hey Alexa…The guest room is being renovated and should be done in a week, so until then you can stay in my room…Is that ok with you?

"Of course…"Alexa took in her surroundings

"Well since you haven't been here before let me give you a tour…"Ali gave Alexa a brief tour and gave her a drawer for her clothes.

"So…well how are you doing wit all this…I mean…you're hero…"

"No…I'm still me, I did it for myself anyway…for my conscious…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anyone die…but now look at my family…I'm not a hero…heroes are brave"

"Well I think you're very brave…I mean you got knocked by like a huge blast saving that drunk ass driver…" Ali tried to make Alexa feel better.

"Like I said…I wouldn't of been albe to live myself if I didn't…well it's late..I'm sorry for causing you not to be able to go out and party tonight…you know you still can…I really don't care…"

"Don't worry about it, I feel better that I'm helping you, look at it this way, you're like my foster sister now…"

"Yeah...more like foster parent, Like I mean sure your parents are taking me in but you're the one set to be responsible for me...but yeah I like sister better."

"So…um night, I'll see you in the morning, I cleared out my schedule so we can go out, and I saw that you have a job now and start on Sunday so I'll drive you…if you want to go…"

"yeah, I'll go…I mean it will be relaxing…I'm working at a beach…" Alexa Laid down on the cot put in Ali's room.

"ok…well night."

"night" Ali fliked off the light.

Around midnight Alexa couldn't keep the tears is, and some broke free. She put her face in her pillow so she wouldn't wake up Ali, but it didn't work. "Alexa…are you ok...?" At that Ali gestured for Alexa to come to her and Alexa obeyed. Alexa sat down next to Ali and Ali embraced her letting Alexa cry on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok…just let it all out" The two friends fell asleep again about a half an hour after that, with Ali making Alexa stay with her because Alexa needed all the support she could get.

………….

To be continued

Thanks guys for waiting. I love you all!


End file.
